


Running to you.

by Misictions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, College, Gay, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Mourning, No Major Character Death, Original Story - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, also, blaine is a good mom TM, fake death, inspired by The Great Comet Of 1812, only a little bit though, smut maybe in later chapters??, tags to be added as story developes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misictions/pseuds/Misictions
Summary: Tyler Connors Matthew was a good kid, a damn good kid. He was a top grade student, good with math and science, history and his second language, English. He had many friends and a large family. He graduated high school two months ago and was well on his way to becoming a good lawyer, or surgeon, or some other dull, important, high paying job. Except Tyler didn’t want to be a god damned lawyer, he wanted to study marine sciences. That was when everything went wrong, he thought, slumped over in his apartment, an empty bottle of pills lying next to him, and the last text his lover sent him fresh on his mind.(sorry I'm shitty at summaries, give it a chance pls :D)





	1. introductions

thanks for checking out my story.

dont know when updates will be so bare with me!


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler starts his journey, Cordelia, despite her future troubles, supports him.

There was a fine line between a white lie and being selfish. It was a combination of both when I suggested to my mother that the three hundred thousand dollars in the family bank account had gone missing because of identity theft. She wasn’t as distraught as I thought she would be, instead, she seemed rather calm.

They had money to spare, after all.

The money was in my hands now, and I had a decision to make; leave a note or disappear without a trace.

Of course, I chose to leave a note, they were my parents after all, I loved them. They loved me too, they just, saw a different future than what I wanted. 

Packing didn’t take long at all, the house was so quiet, the only sound was the fan in my little sister’s room. 

Cordelia.

How would she react? We aren’t close, but we have an understanding. I love her, in the way a brother loves their sister. We never talk much, we are very different. Cordi loves books of adventure and fiction, she has no friends and spends all her time with books, books, and more books.

I don’t really like her, but I do love her, and I hope she isn’t too upset when I’m gone.

I looked at the clock, my flight leaves in three hours. I took the large teal suitcase downstairs and was careful not to bump it on anything. I hoisted it into the trunk of my car, and looked at the house, the silent and strict household I spent his childhood in.

“fuck this” I muttered, slamming the trunk a little louder than I intended. I got into the driver’s seat and dug in my pockets to try and find my keys, to no avail. I slammed my hands down on the edges of the steering wheel in frustration and got out of the car, walking back into the house.

A million places I must have checked before I got the feeling I wasn’t alone. “looking for these?” I whipped around fast, to the sight of Cordelia, with my keys dangling from her long thin fingers, she held them out at me like they had a disease or something.

I laughed a bit nervously, “Cordi, I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back soon.” He said, throwing in a convincing smile. She didn’t stop her frowning, in fact, it turned into more of a scowl. “I know what you’re doing, I don’t blame you.” she said, but venom dripped behind every word. “but I don’t understand why you would take so much money if you are planning on coming bac- ohhhh” she looked confused for a split second and then her face grew back into a grimace. “you aren’t coming back.” She stated simply. I shook my head and couldn’t meet her eyes.

She walked closer and for a second, I thought she was going to hit me, but to my surprise, her larger frame enveloped mine. She was hugging me. I felt her slip the keys into my pocket and something wet on my shoulder. “be careful, you have my number if you need anything.” She separated from me, and turned away, but not before I saw the tears streaming down her face.

I didn’t understand why she was crying, she wouldn’t miss me.

The realization hit me like a truck when I pulled into the long-term parking lot at the airport.

She was going to take my place as the golden child, she was going to be forced into my role, she would never get to live the life she wanted, I had just sentenced my little sister to certain death

The worst part is.

I still got on that plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for tuning in :D


	3. Of elevators and weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is intrigued, and slightly confused, when he runs into a stoner in an elevator.

I would like to say have been in worst situations, but the truth is, I haven’t. I had everything I wanted when I lived growing up under my parent’s care. Why would I leave? Why would I be in the middle of New York at 3 in the morning? Why? There are a lot of questions leading up to this large question, but the honest answer is that, I guess I was just, not happy.

 

I took the subway to the apartment complex I would be living in for the next few years while I studied marine sciences, the only option that I liked that wasn’t committing “financial suicide.” 

 

I sat in the office for what seemed like hours while she got my key and let me fill out paperwork. When I looked up, it had only been eighteen minutes. She handed me a key in exchange for the thick stack of papers I had filled out. I thanked her and left, walking to the correct building and jabbing the button on the elevator a little more vigorously than intended. I felt wired, I felt alive.

 

It’s the feeling of “wow I can’t believe I actually did that” it’s the after effect of doing something completely insane.

 

“yo man are you like, coked up or something?” asked a dude who looked about my age. “oh, uh, me?” I asked, unsure if he was talking to his phone or myself. “hell yeah you, you look like you just sniffed a damn beach of cocaine.” He said, looking mildly concerned. I groaned. “do I really look that bad? I just got off a seven-hour direct flight from Paris, I feel like death, yet, strangely awake and jittery.” “yeah, you look awful, no offense, you’re from France? Explains the accent. What’s your name?” he plunged his hand into his pocket and took out a cigarette. ‘Tyler Matthews’ is a well-known name thanks to my parents.

 

“Johnson. Tyler Johnson” I said quickly, reading one of the signs on the wall that read “Johnson’s sandwiches.” “Wow, that’s a pretty damn American name for somebody from France.” His eyes grew untrusting and he lit his cig, inhaling. I grew nervous. “Oh well my dad is American.” I quickly lied. “What’s your name?” I asked, desperate for a change in subject. “My name is feliciano, Ano for short.” He blew the smoke in the opposite direct of me, straight into the vent, the smell was faint but it grew apparent that it was not tobacco.

 

The door opened and I stepped out. “Hey, before you run off, what’s your major frenchie?” He took another long drag. “Don’t call me that.” I mumbled, then gave my response louder “marine sciences with a minor in illustration. How did you know I was attending?” “You’re about my age, moving from out of country, and moving into the studio apartment building, it’s kinda obvious.” He paused and looked at me closely. “Why a minor in an art? You don’t normally go to Findi University for marine stuff, especially in New York, and judging by the expensive ass marker case in your hand, you’re pretty damn dedicated.” I was taken aback. “Well, uh, I, merde” I’ve not been asked that before. A gaggle of girls passed by and one called out to Ano. He responded with a wink and a smile. “Apprarently it’s hard to get by with art these days” I said carefully. “That’s a lame fucking reason” he said. “I’m heading to bed, it was nice to meet you, Tyler Matthews” he smiled when he saw the shock and fear that was clearly written on my face, and promptly swung his bag into his back, and left.


	4. a change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler takes a risk, and feels at home in a place hes never been to.

I was pretty shaken up when I got to my apartment, you could imagine why. I dropped my bag on the counter and rolled my suitcase to the wall. What if Ano knows my parents, what if he contacts them? I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and froze. “They found me I bet they found me and it’s all over “my mind screamed. I took out my burner phone.  
‘hey, I got your number off of your suitcase label, this is Ano, your secret is safe with me :P’  
I sighed with relief, I get at least a few more days of freedom.  
I carefully unlocked my suitcase and took out the only blanket I took with me. I walked over to the closet and took out the air mattress that was on the shelf. It didn’t take long to plug it into the wall and blow it up, but it felt like forever. I was so tired it felt painful. I had my first class at ten tomorrow morning, unless… I took out my laptop, quickly logged into the school website. I scanned my schedule. I submitted for a refund. Refund granted. I selected the illustration program as my major with a minor in…? shit. I don’t know. 

Interior design sounded cool.

I selected it and quickly sent it out in an email, basically begging for them to accept a change of classes. My eyes felt heavy, and my head felt like a screwdriver had gone through my skull. I laid down in hope that I would get rid of the weariness. I had to stay up, they could respond at any moment, but then again, it was so late. I felt myself drift off into sleep.

I woke to my phone alarm blaring in my ear.

Rubbing my eyes, I came to my senses rather quickly, inhaling my surroundings. Light was coming through the thin white curtains and it gave off a peaceful sort of feel. I waited for my mother to come in and tell me to get ready for school, or for a meeting. But nobody came. It was noisy outside, cars honking and skirting to stops. People yelling, both joyously and angrily.

I felt more at home than I ever did back in France.

I remembered that the school should have responded by now and I scrambled towards my laptop. I typed my password in at lightning speed and prayed to god that I could change classes. I scanned my emails and held my breath when I saw a message from Findi university’s scheduling office. I opened it and read it slowly, fearing the worst. I let out a sigh of relief when I came across the sentence “we’ve accepted your change of schedule and hope to see you succeed in your new classes.”

My new class started in about an hour and a half.

I got ready quickly, grabbed my keys, packed my bag, and left for the first class.

English 4 honors, required course.

I didn’t know at the time that it would change everything.


	5. an uncomfortable meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets a familiar face, Ano is kind of an asshole.

I looked up at the building I stopped at, large windows covered the front and sides. It reminded me of offices buildings I saw when I visited London when I was younger, I must have been, 12?  
There were people coming out of the building from night classes, I can describe how they looked with one word: tired.  
I took a breath and walked in, looking around. There were a lot of lights, is the first thing I noticed. Lamps, ceiling fixtures, and LEDs were everywhere. It was kind of… “pretty” I said out loud, nobody noticed.  
I walked forward and steered myself around the people in the lobby, making it over to the silver elevators. I waited with a group of other freshman and stepped into the elevator when it opened. 

I walked down the hall, the long, quiet, hall. I read the numbers on the doors. “dix-huit, dix-neuf…” I muttered the numbers under my breath in French, hoping it to calm my already violent nerves. I got to number fifty-seven. There were people waiting outside the door, one looked, strikingly familiar, was standing by the door, and put me on edge. Tall, Dark brown hair and green eyes, where had I seen him before?

“yo! Frenchie!” I jumped and felt an arm around my shoulder. I didn’t have to look him in the face to tell who it was. “I told you not to call me that…” I mumbled, growing increasingly uncomfortable. “oh come on! We’re friends aren’t we? Friends give each other nicknames!” he was loud, smelled like liquor, and yelling right in my ear. The students looked at us strangely and I wanted to disappear. 

Ano suddenly was gone from my side, he was ripped away by the familiar dude I saw standing by the door.

“Ano, dude, you’re making him uncomfortable, cut that shit out.” He said, he had a British accent and put his hand on Ano’s shoulder. “oh come on Dean! You’re no fun!” Ano giggled, slurring his words. He looked from me to him, me, to him. He started laughing hysterically. “wheeeew boy, this is going to be good” The guy, Dean, rolled his eyes. “go home dude, before you hurt yourself or…” he waved his hand in my direction “hurt somebody else.” Ano frowned, then smiled widely. “okie dokes, anything for you my dude!” and with that, he left, going towards the dorm hall.

“I thought he was living in the apartment place; he lives in the dorms?” was the first thing I said instead of thanking him. Dean looked at me closely for a second before answering “he visits me often, mostly to get wasted, at my apartment.” I felt nervous under his gaze, he was a head and half taller than I am. 

“thank you” I blurted out.

“no problem” he responded “what’s your name?”

“Tyler Johnson.”

“my name is Dean Colben”

He smiled.

I immediately knew why I recognized him.


	6. the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Tyler talk about what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys this is where things get confusing, but I'll basically be uploading random snippets of the entire story... out of order! you'll have to piece it together yourself and when I'm finally done with the whole story I'll post the chapter numbers in order. have fun!

A few days later I stood in the middle of my apartment.

I didn’t notice there was a body in the doorway.

I turned around and saw that that the body, it was his mothers, “m-mrs Colben” I grew so upset I grew faint and stumbled as I made his way towards her. She looked at me with an unreadable expression that can only be close to pity and rushed to me to stabilize me from falling. I clutched her arms and she helped me to the barstool where we sat.

“he doesn’t know I’m here” she said, looking a few words from crying.

I didn’t say anything, everything was so confusing and horrible. I didn’t know why she was here when he must hate me so much. I didn’t know. I couldn’t have known. I didn’t know. I blinked back tears, it was too early to cry. She may think of me differently if I start crying. I don’t want her to pity me, I want her to hate me.

“tell him to forgive me” I whispered almost too quiet for her to hear despite my inner thoughts, I was being selfish. “I know it’s too late, I’m horrible and I didn’t even know the situation and I don’t deserve it.” She nodded “you are worth it, and I’ll try dearie. God knows I’ll try” she said, here words gave me no comfort, as sincere as they were.

“I want to know one thing.”

I looked up at here.

“did… did you really truly not know? Not know he wasn’t dead?” she asked, tears spilling over her eyes and onto her clasped hands in her lap. They rolled down her hands and onto the dress she wore, she was obviously on her way to an important event.

I closed my eyes.

“I didn’t”

She let out a sigh of relief.

Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn’t stop them from falling, so I looked to the floor.  
“he hates me, I know he does, I want to go back to when he loved me but...but…” Sobs overcame me. Mrs. Colben quickly hopped off her chair and rushed to me, tilting my head up and looking into my eyes. “don’t you dare say that, he loves you, he’s scared, oh god he was so scared, I’ve never seen him that scared.” She wiped the tears from my face. “he loves you so much Tyler… I’ve never seen him that emotional over somebody before.”

I wept tears of false hope, I knew it wasn’t true, she was lying to make me feel better, I knew it, yet, a part of me wanted to believe her.

“your family knows, he contacted them when you were in the coma.” She said carefully. “don’t be mad at him, we didn’t know if you were going to make it. They will be coming on Saturday, they aren’t angry at you Tyler”

“they should be”

She nods slowly “I would understand why you feel that way, but you were so trapped. Any other human being would do the same thing if not worst.”

I felt the shame rise in me.

“thank you.” I whispered, “for everything.”

“you are family Tyler; our family protects each other.”

For the first time in many days, I smiled.


	7. totally not skittish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class begins, and tyler makes a new friend, much to his brain's protest.

I was going to throw up.

Of course, the one boy in the world who would cause me the most trouble would be attending the same college AND the same class as I am in.

Dean Colben was the oldest son of the Colben family. They ran a rival hospital in England, I don’t remember where. They were the exact same as my family, competitive, rich, and stupidly stuck up. Our family’s doctors were always trying to outdo the Colben family’s doctors. The one difference in our families is that the Colbens are far less strict, almost totally laid back. You want to be something totally different from a doctor? Go for it. Of course, most like to stay in the family business, it gives them a sense of “security” I suppose.

Our families HATE each other. Like, full on loathing, its kind of ridiculous.

“uhm, Tyler?” Dean waved his hand in front of my face. Great. The son of our rival family was going to the same college as me, and…

“um yeah, I’m sorry I just…” he was kind of hot.

If his family visits him and they know about me running away, they’ll turn me in. or worst, they’ll tell him that a boy named Tyler had gone missing from the Matthews family. If I explained to him the situation, would he turn me in? he probably hates my family, so maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t.

Dean gazed at me with concern growing in his eyes. “are you okay” he asked.

How do I respond to that?

“yes”

The teacher came soon and let us into the room, letting us take our seats. Dean sat right next to me and glanced over at me every so often and looked confused, like he didn’t know how to place me.

“do I know you from somewhere?” he asked, I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

“no… I’m afraid I don’t recognize you” I smiled at him and hoped it was convincing enough. He sat back in his chair, looking troubled. I turned back to my papers and started writing. The professor’s words were simple and easy to comprehend, yet, I was having difficulty taking notes. I frowned and rewrote the same sentence for the fourth time.

“hey” I jumped, yet again, when he spoke.

“woah, sorry, didn’t realize you were so skittish” he laughed quietly as to not draw attention from the teacher. “I’m not skittish” I said, feeling insulted, I turned back to my paper. He “I didn’t mean to insult you. it’s kind of cute actually.” He smiled at me and I felt my face heat up. “um, is there a reason you needed my attention?” I asked, thoroughly flustered. “oh, I just was wondering if you wanted some of my notes, I’ve watched you try to write that sentence for like, five minutes now.” I looked back at him and felt my confusion start and grow.

“I, uh, that would be awesome actually, thank, you?” it turned up at the end of my sentence to be more of a question. “it’s not a problem” he paused and seemed to be in thought. He turned back to his paper and then back to me “and maybe like, if you’re free later we could go grab coffee or something. Seems like you need better friends than Ano.”

If there was one thing my plan didn’t need, it was me being friends with my family who I ran away from’s worst enemy.

“that would be nice” I smiled

He smiled back.

I was totally fucked.


End file.
